The Walking Dead
by Mericcupyjelsaforever
Summary: La vida de Mark Grace dará un giro tras enfrentarse a un mundo plagado por muertos vivientes,donde sobrevivir es la tarea más importante. Deberá buscar una forma de proteger a su esposa Emma y a su pequeña hija Cler de solo diez años,pero su misión se le hará difícil a causa del aumento de los zombies y la desaparición de su hija.
**Prologo:**

—¡Papa!.— Los gritos de la pequeña se escuchaban desesperados.

Cler comenzó a correr sin parar por las calles de Atlanta,de sus ojos verdes caían lagrimas a montón. La pequeña observo cada rincón de la ciudad sin señales de sus padres ni de vida,no había nada,solo se había descuidado un momento y ya no ubicaba a sus sentía desesperada y asustada,tenía miedo a que esas cosas rondaban por todos lados hasta podía terminar muerte en un abrir y cerrar de por todos lados mientras sus gritos se ahogaban por sus sollozos,se había perdido y ya no estaba segura de que rayos iba hacer ¿Que se supone que haga una niña de solo diez años en un mundo infestado de monstruos y sin ninguna defensa? Definitivamente estaba perdida y seguro terminaría muerta como aquellas personas que fueron devoradas por esas bestias.

—¡Papa!.— Gritó entre lagrimas.— ¡¿Donde estas?!

Sus gritos cesaron lentamente al sentir unos gruñidos detrás de ella,un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero junto al miedo que sentía en ese momento y giro en reversa,y sus ojos se abrieron al tome al encontrándose a dos caminantes frente a ella,tan cerca que podía sentir ese olor a carne podrida que emanaban.

—¡No!. — Logro susurrar antes de echarse a correr,sus nervios hervían por el miedo.

Corría tanto como sus piernas les dejaba,giro su cabeza y vio que esas bestias la seguían a una velocidad temible. Tomo un atajó y se dirigió en otra calle,pero se encontró con otros dos zombies,con otro grito se dirigió en el sentido contrarió.Ahora la perseguían cuatro bestia come carne,esta vez no saldría con vida y estaba completamente segura de ello.

—¡Estoy muerta!.—Murmuró al toparse en un callejón sin salida.

Los gruñidos se acercaban cada vez más cerca y sus nervios no la dejaban ni respirar,observo como esas bestias estaban casi frente de quería sentir ni quería ver,no lo haría ,no quería saber como esas bestias la devorarían,además se lo merecía,o estaba segura de que era algo lógico que esto pasará.Cerró sus ojos con fuerza,abrazándose a si misma mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir,escuchaba los gruñidos acercarse y sabía que en ese momento sería su asustada aquel momento,pero no sucedía nada,hasta que cuatro tiros silenciosos se escucharon que la estremecieron por gruñidos cesaron,pero aún no abría sus ojos.

—¡Oye,pequeña!.—Escucho una voz áspera y agradable.—¿Te encuentras bien?.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos,sus orbes verdes brillaron al encontrarse con unos de un color azul miedo que sentía ceso,ya no veía a aquellas bestias ¿Ese hombre la había salvado?,¿Por qué?.

—No tengas miedo,no te haré daño.—El hombre dio unos pasos hacía adelante,y ella negó asustada.

—¡No!.—Cerró sus ojos una vez más.

—Tranquila,no pienso dañarte.—Ella volvió a negar.—¡Mírame!.

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos volviendo a encontrarse con ese tono azul,que la miraban con ternura y cariñ de pies a cabeza a aquel desconocido,llevaba una escopeta en su mano izquierda,vestía con ropas cubiertas de suciedad,era castaño y de ojos azules profundos,no entendía por qué ese hombre la había salvado ya que su padre siempre le decía que ahora los desconocidos eran malas personas. Aquel hombre bajo la escopeta y la deposito en el suelo,se puso a su altura casi cerca de ella,no se inmutó por qué su curiosidad era más grande que su miedo.

—¡¿Vez? No te haré daño!.—Le sonrió.—Mira jugaremos a un juego,yo diré mi nombre y luego dirás el tuyo ¿Esta bien?.

—Si...—Susurró tímidamente.

—Me llamo Rick Grimes,ahora te toca a ti.

—Cler Grace.—Le dijo insegura.

—Mucho gusto,Cler.—Estiro su mano en forma de saludo.—¿Podemos ser amigos?.

—Si.—Estrecho su mano con la de él,una sonrisa se le escapo sin saber el por qué.

—¿Perdiste a tus padres?.

—Sí.

Rick podía ver la inseguridad y el miedo que reflejaban en los ojos de aquella niña,que parecía tener la misma edad que su hijo Carl y eso le causaba una sensación extraña,sentía ganas de proteger y de cuidad de aquella pequeña. No pensaba ver como era devorada por esas criaturas,al parecer estaba sola ya que por su respuesta había perdido a su familia,no la iba a dejar sola,era inhumano.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?.—Le pregunto esperando a que accediera,no la iba a dejar allí desamparada.—Tengo un hijo de tu edad,seguro serán grandes amigos.

—¿Niño?.

A Cler se le iluminaron los ojos,hace días que no jugaba,o charlaba con niños de su edad y eso la deprimía de a poco ya que sus únicos amigos estaban muertos,eso era ló pequeña pensó en la propuesta de aquel hombre,tal vez era un desconocido pero podría ayudarla y además tendría un nuevo amigo con quien jugar y charlar,no perdería nada con intentarlo,luego buscaría a sus padres.

—Esta bien.—Sonrió.

Aquella palabra sería el principio de su historia,una aventura en la que tendría que aprender a sobrevivir,pero sabía a cuestas que no sería fácil,pero sabía que ese hombre se convertiría en una parte muy importante en su vida,que la conduciría por el camino de la salvación.

* * *

Esto vendría a ser una historia de TWD escrita por mi,que se centrara en estos nuevos personajes creados por mi,pero también estarán todos los de la serie,inclusive Carl. No se cuantas temporadas haré pero quiero unir de alguna forma a Cler con Carl,y si la leen les aseguro que es como si vieran TWD centrada en nuevos personajes,les prometo que les encantara. Dejen comentarios,esta historia les llenara de mucho misterio,se los aseguro ;).


End file.
